militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army Air Defence Command (Pakistan)
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Army Corps |role=Combined arms formation Air Defence Warfare |size=50,000 approximately (vary as troops are rotated) |garrison=Rawalpindi, Punjab Province, Pakistan |garrison_label=HQ/Command Control Headquarter |battles=Kargil War 2001–2002 India–Pakistan standoff |decorations=Military Decorations of Pakistan Military |disbanded= |commander1=Lt Gen Zamir Ul Hassan Shah }} The Pakistan Army Air Defence Command, )Urdu: ﺁرمى أير ڈفينص كامانڈ; Army Defence Command, abbreviated as (II)ADC), is an active military administrative combatant staff corps of the Pakistan Army and a major combative formation tasked with air defences of the country from the foreign threats. The Corps is stationed and headquartered at the Chaklala Army Cantonment in Rawalpindi, Punjab Province of Pakistan. The command was formed after military exercise when the Pakistani military learned of its weakness in providing air cover to a moving battlefield."Annual Fire Practice Exercise" GlobalSecurity.org It consists of a total of five military divisions; one tasked with air defence of the northern region of Pakistan and the other with the southern region. Army Air Defence has its own school named as School of Army Air Defence(SAAD). List of commanders # Lt Gen Nazar Hussain, October 1991 – January 1993 # Lt Gen Amjad Shuaib, March 1996 – April 1998 # Lt Gen Syed Iftikhar Hussain Shah, April 1998 – August 2000 # Maj Gen (later Lt Gen) Khateer Hasan Khan, August 2000 – May 2005 # Maj Gen (later Lt Gen) Tahir Mahmud Qazi, May 2005 – October 2006 # Maj Gen (later Lt Gen) Muhammad Ashraf Saleem, October 2006 – April 2010 # Lt Gen Syed Muhammad Owais, April 2010 – April 2012 # Maj Gen (later Lt Gen) Zamir Ul Hassan Shah, April 2012 – present Present day and order of battle *HQ ADC, Rawalpindi **3rd Air Defence Division, Sargodha *** 3rd Air Defence Brigade (largest Brigade of Pakistan army) **4th Air Defence Division, Malir Major Units *1. 5 Lt AirDefence (SAM) Regiment- Fakhr-e-Quaid *2. 153 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment- Fakhr-e-Tabuk (A veteran regiment of 1st Gulf War) *3. 155 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *4. 147 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *5. 144 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *6. 148 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *7. 154 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *8. 67 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *9. 6 Lt AirDefence (SAM) Regiment Glorious Sixth (the oldest regiment of Army Air Defence) *10. 146 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *11. 159 Lt AirDefence (SAM) Regiment *12. 94 Lt AirDefence (SAM) Regiment *13. 74 Lt AirDefence (SAM) Regiment *14. 141 AirDefence (SAM) Regiment *15. 133 RCG AirDefence Regiment *16. 134 RCG AirDefence Regiment *17. 123 SC&R AirDefence Regiment *18. 124 SC&R AirDefence Regiment *19. 125 SC&R AirDefence Regiment *20. 20 Medium AirDefence Regiment *21. 41 Medium AirDefence Regiment *22. 58 Medium AirDefence Regiment *23. 127 Medium AirDefence Regiment *24. 52 Medium AirDefence Regiment *25. 96 Medium AirDefence Regiment *26. 43 Lt (GM) AirDefence Regiment *27. 44 Lt (GM) AirDefence Regiment *29. 88 Lt (GM) AirDefence Regiment *30. 142 Missile AirDefence Regiment *31. 143 Missile AirDefence Regiment *32. 98 Lt (GM) AirDefence Regiment *33. 145 Lt AirDefence (GM/SP) Regiment *34. 136 RCG AirDefence Regiment *35. 190 RCG AirDefence Regiment *36. 160 RCG AirDefence Regiment *37. 161 RCG AirDefence Regiment *38. 92 Lt (SAM) AirDefence Regiment References 33. 102 Lt Air Defense Regiment (The Hunters) External links *Army Air Defence (Official) *GlobalSecurity.org, Global Security Website about the Army Air Defence Category:Corps of the Pakistan Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1990